


Daddy's Little Girl

by jojojem116



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojojem116/pseuds/jojojem116
Summary: There are only 3 rules that every Stark industries employee must follow





	Daddy's Little Girl

There are only 3 rules that every Stark industries employee must follow;

Do not flirt with the Boss or make any kind of pass at him

Do not flirt with or make any kind of pass at the boss's wife

Do not flirt make with; make any kind of pass at or above all date, the boss's daughter.

These 3 rules are broken with surprising regularity; much to Mr Starks annoyance.

Rule 1 came about when Mr Stark first started dating. In the 3 months after this rule had been established Stark Industries lost 37 female employees and 1 male. It is rumoured that these 38 employees each left with a 4-inch stiletto heel up their backside, however, this cannot be confirmed.

Rule 2 arrived shortly after rule 1, with the original phrasing of girlfriend and then Fiancé, resulted in only 8 employees losing their jobs. This decrease in number is partly due to Mrs Stark accusing Mr Stark of only trying to fire all single male employees and the few married ones that he felt threatened by. After this Mr Stark only fired those which had blatantly tried to woo Mrs Stark.

Rule 3 was originally Do Not give Sugar to the boss's daughter and was formed after the sugar high 3-year-old Stark heiress removed all the fuses from every plug in the building resulting in a massive system failure. The engineers had no idea what was going on until the little girl was found asleep, in her mother's empty office, curled up beside a scale model of the Eiffel Tower built out of the fuses and super glue. This model still sits in Mr Starks office today.

When Miss Stark turned 16 and had her heart broken, rule 3 was replaced. It seemed Mr Stark finally saw the pain he caused women in his playboy days. His little princess was officially off limits to the men she saw on a day to day basis, it was the best he could do. That and being a superhero scared most boys away. But not all sadly a few boys still came to try their luck at the stark fortune. It is understandable. Miss Starks strawberry blonde hair and thousand-watt smile brought most men to their knees, however, it seemed, for now, there was only to be one man in her life.

She is and always will be daddy's little girl.


End file.
